Deep Thoughts
by ayrenni
Summary: Some short drabbles about the things that the members of Ocean's 11 know, like and hate about each other. Please read and review!
1. Danny

Author's Note: Ok, here are some drabbles about the characters of Ocean's 11, the way they all think about each other and why they took part in the heists. I only watched the third movie recently, but these drabbles are very general and there are no spoilers for the third movie.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Ocean's 11/12 or 13 and I don't make any money by writing about it.

Summary: Everyone's thoughts about Danny.

Read and review please!

* * *

**Rusty:**

He never had to make a prediction about the way Danny would act or how he would answer a question. Rusty just knew.

**Linus: **

Danny was everything he ever hoped and wanted to be. That's why winning Rusty's respect was that important to him.

**Saul:**

He knew that Danny loved to collect shiny things. That's why he had been that reluctant to let Danny and Rusty meet for the first time.

**Frank: **

Danny always kind of reminded him of the movie criminals shown in these old Hollywood movies. But he never quite understood if that was intended or if it just came natural to him.

**Reuben:**

He had been the first one to realize Danny's talent. So he also was the one who funded Danny's first major heist.

**Virgil:**

He couldn't help but admire Danny's way of treating people and gather them around himself. Cause if Rusty was a magnet, then Danny was gravity.

**Turk:**

The moment he heard that Danny was planning a new heist, he knew that he and his brother would be in. As in their line of work Danny's name was a kind of trademark for professional and well paid work.

**Livingston:**

He was the one responsible for surveillance, never really one for acting. But while watching Danny, he sometimes would have preferred to take part in the game, too.

**Yen:**

For him watching Danny was like watching a colleague. Danny was at least as talented in working himself out of tight spots as Yen himself was.

**Basher:**

The moment he set eyes on Rusty when the other saved him, Basher at once searched for Danny. Because wherever Rusty went, Danny wouldn't be far behind.

* * *

Tell me what you think about it please? 

Review!


	2. Rusty

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter of my series, I hope you like it and I am not sure if there will be another sequel. Maybe you can convince me with one or two little reviews?

Disclaimer: I don't own Oceans's 11/12 or 13 and therefore I don't make any money by writing about it.

Summary: What do the other members of Ocean's 11 think about Rusty?

* * *

**Saul:**

Rusty was neither the first nor the last young and talented man he ever took and ever would take under his wing. But Saul always new that he would be the best one among all of them.

**Basher:**

He never wondered about Rusty's unbelievable consume of food. Because if Danny was the heart of a heist, Rusty surely was the brain and the brain absolutely needed more fuel than the heart ever would.

**Livingston: **

He was the one interested in physics and technology. So technically and physically, it shouldn't be possible for a man to eat as much as Rusty did and still look that great.

**Frank:**

He was the one Danny asked where to find Rusty. For a short moment Frank wasn't sure if he really should tell him.

**Linus:**

The picture of Rusty sleeping in the plane somehow didn't seem right to him. And suddenly he realized that he had never seen the detail man sleep before.

**Reuben: **

He got to know Rusty as Saul's new protégé. He had known from the start that he and Danny would loathe each other at first sight and that the two of them would be perfect partners.

**Danny:**

He had always envied Rusty for his skill to leave emotion completely at the door. The only time Rusty wasn't able to pull that of, Danny felt he deserved the consequences this had for him.

**Virgil:**

He had always found it kind of amusing how attracted people were to Rusty wherever he went. He couldn't help but think about physics lessons and magnetism then.

**Turk: **

As he found out that Rusty was in the team, too, he was absolutely convinced. Cause if Danny was a trademark for great ideas and good payment then Rusty was the assurance for good planning and no prison at the end.

**Yen: **

Rusty was obviously the only one that understood what he said. Sometimes Yen wondered if the other really spoke Japanese, or if he was just used to reading people without hearing what they said.

* * *

Read and review please! 


	3. Linus

Author's Note: Hello again, here is the next chapter of my series, this time all about Linus. This one was remarkably harder to do than the last two and so I have absolutely no idea if that chapter is worse than the prior ones.

And by the way thanks a lot for the reviews! (Yes I know that Yen is Chinese ) I would also like to know if you've got any favourites among the drabbles, because I surely have got some that I like more than others.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Oceans 11/12 or 13. I don't make any money by writing either.

Summary: Well, everything about Linus.

Please read and review!

* * *

Danny:

At first he hadn't been sure if asking Bobby Caldwell's kid to come and join their team was a good idea. But the moment he realized that Linus had stolen the plane ticket out of his hand without him even noticing, Danny instantly knew how important it was to have the kid in his team and on his side.

Saul:

The first time he met Linus Caldwell, the boy was 4 years old. That day as Saul found his pockets empty and his wallet gone, he learned that you couldn't trust a con man's child either.

Reuben:

The way Linus was sitting on the bench, so unsure of himself, nervous and obviously not ready to take on such an important job like the Benedict heist, he somehow reminded Reuben of someone else. He only couldn't really decide if it was Danny or Rusty.

Rusty:

If Rusty knew one thing then that was people and that's why he was so absolutely sure that the nose was absolutely it for Linus. The nose just made his face look ugly enough to be taken serious but not as ugly as to be considered repulsive.

Virgil:

He had thought that with the Benedict heist, the kid had gotten in over his head. After watching Linus do his work, he couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't maybe him who was wrong in the team.

Turk:

All the while they were discussing a way to get the money to pay Benedict back in that hotel room in Amsterdam, Linus was talking as if he had changed profession and become a priest. Turk just couldn't decide if he should beat him up or admire him for being the conscience of their team.

Yen:

He watched as Linus let things vanish in mere fractions of seconds. This often made him wonder, if Linus couldn't have earned a lot of money as magician in circus.

Livingston:

He had always been sure that brilliancy in their line of work could not be inherited but had to be learned and practised. He wasn't so sure about that anymore, after he had seen Linus work.

Basher:

The thing he found the most entertaining about the kid was the fact that he had spent 1 million dollars for talent development. After all, who could help someone else develop his talent, if he wasn'r really aware of his own abilities?

Frank:

He couldn't help but fell slightly sympathetic towards the kid. Cause people who had something to prove also were the ones who had the most to lose.

* * *

Please read and review! READ and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. Saul

Author's Note: Ok, so today I finally had the time to go on with the next chapter, because today I wrote my last German test for the year (yay me!). Yesterday we had the last maths test and now I only have two oral exams in front of me ( English (ok, there I am slightly less anxious ) and French). So please tell me what you think about this one, please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ocean's 11/12 or 13 and I still don't earn any money by writing about it.

Summary: Everything about Saul

Read and review, please!

* * *

**Rusty:**

Saul never was any kind of father figure for him. Because he never would have respected his father as much ad he did Saul.

**Basher:**

He had been working on some other scams with Danny, Rusty and Saul before. He couldn't help but feel thankful every time that there was another person that needed whole sentences for communication.

**Linus: **

He knew Saul since he had been a toddler, or that's what his parents told him. Cause he had grown up with people like Saul walking in and out of their home, and with picking these people's pockets.

**Frank: **

Working with an old guy like Saul made him slightly nervous. Cause his first aid training course had been a really long time ago.

**Livingston: **

He liked Saul for he was the one that asked the questions he never would have dared to ask. He still sometimes didn't really understand the answers Saul got.

**Danny:**

After he had tried and failed to charm Saul, Danny learned that it was hardly advisable to try and con a con man. That didn't mean that trying couldn't be fun at times, though.

**Virgil:**

Sometimes talking to Saul could be like talking to a veteran that had fought besides great heroes in war. Only that Sauls fights had taken place without violence and none of his former brothers in arms had ever told him his real name.

**Reuben: **

He surely was the one that knew Saul the longest of all of them. But he never prided himself on being the one that knew Saul the best.

**Yen:**

The most amazing thing about Saul was, he thought, how fast he could change from one character into another. One moment you saw Saul, the old guy that liked to go to greyhound racings, the next second there in front of you sat a Russian arms dealer.

**Turk: **

He never would have expected Saul to show up in that hotel to try to save them. And once again it got obvious that guys like them didn't change.

* * *

Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! 


	5. Reuben

Author's Note: Here comes the next chapter, it took me long enough I would say

I hope you like it just like the others and that you will keep on reviewing as much as you did before, thanks a lot by the way, I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the fandom and I don't make any money by writing.

Summary: Everything about Reuben.

Read and review please!

* * *

**Rusty:**

Helping Reuben with that thing with the guy in the place in Belize had been fun and the first big scam he and Danny had pulled of. Rusty just couldn't shake the feeling that he should be grateful for having gotten the chance to help out someone as well known as Reuben.

**Danny:**

For him playing Reuben had always been a lot like riding a bike. Once you had gotten the hang of it, there was no way you would forget how it worked.

**Livingston: **

He was just like Reuben very well aware of the fact that the stock market was no secret. But he never would have had the courage to really use his knowledge.

**Linus: **

As he saw Reuben for the first time in his mansion in Las Vegas, he only saw a retired and desperate casino manager. The moment Reuben talked to him for the first time Linus knew that he had made a mistake.

**Yen:**

Rarely had he seen Reuben without his obligatory cigar. Cause what was food to Rusty, obviously was the cigar to Reuben.

**Basher: **

He knew that all the others found the letters he wrote to Reuben very suspicious. But in his opinion everyone deserved being talked to after he woke up from an illness, even if it was only through some letters on a sheet of paper.

**Frank:**

For him Reuben was one of the most important members of the team. Cause a scam maybe could be pulled of without a grease man, but surely not without decent funding.

**Saul: **

He knew Reuben since the other had been twelve years old and begun with running his first hotel. So it hadn't been that much of a surprise to him, what an effect the news that Banks had betrayed him had on Reuben.

**Turk: **

In school he always was the one who beat up the little geeks with the mathematical talent. But during their jobs he certainly was sure that there was Reuben who did the calculations.

**Virgil:**

There were times when he could hardly hold back his laughter as he saw Reuben's ridiculous clothes. He just couldn't decide if it was Rusty or Reuben who had the worse sense for fashion.

* * *

REVIEW! Please???????


	6. Livingston

Author's Note: Once again another chapter and once again thanks for the nice reviews, I really appreciate the attention!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Ocean's 11/12 or 13 and I don't make any money by writing.

Summary: Everything about Livingston.

Please read and review!

* * *

**Turk:**

He watched Livingston work and couldn't help but feel reminded of God. Cause in his opinion Livingston and God both had the habit of eternally watching but never getting involved.

**Yen:**

He hardly ever understood a word Livingston said whenever he talked about his work. But as he looked at the faces of the others he began to understand that the reason for that surely wasn't his Chinese origin.

**Rusty: **

He knew that Livingston was the perfect choice for the Benedict job. Cause the guys of the FBI really knew how to pick their employees.

**Linus:**

He liked to compare the work he did to Livingston's job. He was pulling wallets out of pockets that belonged to strangers while Livingston was stealing information from others' computers.

**Reuben:**

He had been sure that Livingston would be able to manipulate the black jack machines. He only got nervous as Livingston didn't show any signs of anxiety as it didn't work at first.

**Virgil:**

The first time he found out that Livingston didn't know how to do the laundry, he had begun to laugh. As he heard that Livingston still was living with his parents he didn't know how to react at all.

**Saul:**

At first he had thought that someone like Livingston wasn't really needed for a good scam. But he soon had to realize that nowadays technical knowledge was by far more important than it used to be.

**Frank: **

He often just watched Livingston typing away on his computer. He then just couldn't help but think that Livingston really needed a manicure.

**Basher:**

He really couldn't imagine Livingston being a comedian. Then again, he couldn't imagine Rusty running a hotel either.

**Danny:**

He knew that Livingston was the perfect bait for the Banks casino. After all he was the only one who didn't have to act feeling guilty and nervous.

* * *

Read and review, please! 


	7. Frank

Author's Note: I am sorry for letting you all wait that long for the next chapter but I am back and I am sure that I will be able to post the next chapters sooner. Thanks a lot to everyone that reviewed I really appreciate it and I hope you will keep on reviewing, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Ocean's 11, 12 or 13 and I don't make any money by writing.

Summary: Everything about Frank.

Please read and review!

* * *

**Rusty:**

He had known Frank before meeting Danny. So Frank also was the only one he told about Isabel, because Frank knew that there had been a time before Danny for Rusty.

**Linus:**

At first he didn't get Frank's need to have his hands manicured regularly. Till he realized that it was perfectly normal to want clean hands if you were already working in dirty business.

**Basher:**

Time after time he watched Frank pull the racist card on a lot of different people. Basher often wondered why he himself had never had the idea before.

**Reuben:**

The first time he shook hands with Frank he knew that he was an extraordinary con man. And it wasn't only because Frank's hands were perfectly manicured and soft as silk, either.

**Yen**

He couldn't help but admire Frank for his talent with persuading others. He sometimes wondered if he would have succeeded with his communication company if he would have been a little bit more like Frank.

**Livingston:**

He always thought that finding Frank must have been very easy for Benedict. Cause it was the most logical step for Frank to open a nail studio.

**Danny:**

He had had to ask Frank about Rusty's whereabouts after he had been released from prison. And he wasn't entirely sure if he should be jealous of him or not.

**Virgil:**

At first he didn't think a mere card dealer would be of much use with the Benedict job. By the end of the scam he had to admit that he never would have gotten their transport cars for the price Frank had.

**Saul:**

He had never had such a close connection to Frank. But concerning the relationship between Danny and Rusty they seemed to agree completely.

**Turk:**

He never had taken much notice of Frank before. But that time in Rome when there were only few of them left he wished Frank was there with them cause among all of them Frank was the one that understood Danny's and Rusty's way of thinking the best.

* * *

Review? Please?


	8. Basher

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter of my series. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the movie Ocean's 11, 12 or 13 and I am making no profit by writing about it.

Summary: Everything about Basher.

Please read and review!

* * *

**Linus:**

It often occurred that he didn't understand a single word of the things Basher said. Linus wasn't sure if he would have understood him better, if he had talked American English.

**Rusty:**

He had to admit that he wasn't really sorry that their first choice for the expert of explosives had died. Cause for him Basher never was second choice.

**Frank:**

He found it right out hilarious that Basher wanted to produce a rap song. He had never heard a person curse that much before.

**Yen:**

He thought himself to be quite decent with understanding English. But after listening to Basher for five minutes he had to rethink.

**Danny:**

He didn't like the idea of having to steal a pinch to be able to cut the energy of the city. But Danny also knew that if Basher said it was the only possibility, there was no other way.

**Saul:**

He sometimes listened to Basher and Livingston discussing highly complex physical and technical matters. And he could only wonder how complicated the world had become.

**Virgil:**

He had to admit that he had to be grateful towards Basher. Cause through Basher he had learned a great variety of curse words he never would have heard another way.

**Reuben:**

He had no real idea why Basher had written all these letters to him. But he knew for sure that they were one of the main reasons for his recovery.

**Turk:**

He never really got a hold of Basher or his way of thinking. Cause one moment the two of them were joking, the next second Basher would discuss magnetic fields and chemical reactions with Rusty.

**Livingston:**

He knew that if he wanted he could talk to Basher on a level that none of the other members of their team would understand. Somehow the fact that he could talk another language just like Yen, made him feel proud.

* * *

Can I maybe get a review if you liked it??????????


	9. Turk

Author's Note: I really have to admit that the Malloy brothers were the hardest to characterize but I hope that I succeeded at least a little bit. Please enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think about it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ocean's 11/12 or 13 and I don't make any profit by writing about it.

Summary: Everything about Turk Malloy.

Please read and review!

* * *

**Virgil:**

He didn't really think about mentioning Turk in his speech as groom. Cause for him Turk was a constant companion and almost a part of himself, even if he was an a little mean part at times.

**Basher:**

He couldn't help but like the Malloys even if he couldn't quite tell why. Maybe cause they reminded him a lot of his own childhood and siblings.

**Frank:**

Most of the time, he couldn't stand the Malloys' constant arguments. But Frank had to admit that it did a great deal of relaxing and amusing him whenever they hit a tight spot in the job.

**Rusty:**

He didn't really understand why Turk and Virgil still needed that many words to communicate with each other. After all he and Danny hadn't grown up with each other and still were able to talk without actually voicing a word.

**Saul:**

He felt quite honoured by Turk's suggestion to come to Utah. But if he watched the twins he wasn't entirely sure if this was where he wanted to be.

**Reuben:**

The first time he saw the Malloys he wondered how these two could be brothers. After hearing them talk to each other for the first time he didn't have a doubt anymore.

**Yen:**

He somehow liked to watch Turk and Virgil banter. He then always thought that maybe you had a lot more fun in life if you stayed a child inside.

**Danny:**

He knew that fort he Benedict job they needed someone who could not only drive but also distract. And the Malloy brothers just were the born distraction.

**Livingston:**

Sometimes he couldn't help but feel exasperated by the constant bantering of the siblings. Then again maybe Livingston just didn't want to admit that he was missing such a close relationship to someone else.

**Linus:**

Sometimes he regretted the fact that he had grown up without siblings. Then again when he watched the Malloys he wasn't sure if it really would have been that great.

* * *

Review? Review? Review? Review? Review? Review?


	10. Virgil

Author's Note: Wow, I can't believe it, only one more to go. Thanks for all the reviews I got, I am glad you all like my story. So please enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the movies and I am making no money by writing about them.

Summary: Everything about Virgil Malloy.

Please read and review!

* * *

**Reuben:**

He could't help but feel reminded of his little brother by Virgil. They had the same talent for walking right into trouble wherever it presented itself.

**Rusty:**

He thought that sending Virgil to Mexico alone was the best way to avoid trouble. He should have known better than to think that one Malloy brother would cause less trouble than the pair of them.

**Turk:**

He only realized how important his brother really was to him when he was away from him in Mexico. Only then he remarked how much time he had spent with bantering before.

**Basher: **

After Virgil had been sent to Mexico he realized that something was not right in their headquarters. Then he realized that he had gotten that used to the sound of constant arguing that he was honestly missing it.

**Frank:**

He was a bit astounded by the fact that Virgil had gotten married. He always had more or less the impression that Virgil was quite content with having Turk.

**Danny:**

He knew that Virgil and Turk would never refuse their offer. Cause for them it was the absolutely greatest thing in the world to be able to drive around and even get paid for it.

**Yen**

Sometimes, listening to Virgil and Turk talk and banter made him sad. Cause it somehow made him think of his own family back home in China.

**Linus:**

He had always thought Virgil to be the more sensible part of the brothers. But after that little revolution in Mexica that Virgil had begun he wasn't really sure anymore.

**Saul:**

The first time he met the Malloy brothers he didn't really know why Danny and Rusty had chosen them. But he had to admit that the two were capable of a lot more things than they seemed at first look.

**Livingston:**

He never would have thought any of the other members of their team to be able to hack into the FBI system. The more surprised he was by the fact that it was Virgil who did the job.

* * *

Please read and review!


	11. Yen

Author's Note: The very last chapter of my series and I am not sure if I should be happy or sad about it I hope that you enjoyed my story and I have to thank everyone that has been writing reviews and supporting me the whole way. Thanks!

Please enjoy the last chapter, this time everything about our favourite **Chinese **character (yes, I learned my lesson!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the movies Ocean's 11, 12 or 13 and I am making no profit by writing about it.

Summary: Everything about our favourite Chinese grease man.

Please read and review!

* * *

**Reuben:**

The first time he saw Yen he was really angry with Danny for bringing in a child on such a highly dangerous scam. Later on he had to realize that Yen was anything but a child.

**Saul: **

He found it quite fitting that Yen would play the highroller in their scam with the Bank casino. Cause the smallest men often had most power in their world.

**Rusty:**

He didn't feel special or extraordinary because he had learned to speak Chinese in high school. But he had to admit that this talent came into handy during the work with Yen.

**Turk:**

The only times he had heard Yen speak English was when he cursed. Turk wondered if he just didn't want to talk in English or if this were the only English words the other could pronounce.

**Frank:**

He knew that Yen's job required most courage. Cause Frank didn't know if he would let someone put him into a container with air for only 30 minutes and confide in others to get him out of there in time.

**Virgil:**

He couldn't quite imagine how Yen had spent all that time inside that duffel bag. Without his brother to banter he would have gone crazy from boredom in no time.

**Linus:**

He never thought that a grease man could bet hat important for a job. But that one time in Rome he realized that almost no scam would work without one.

**Danny:**

The only time he lost a member of his team was after he had put Yen into a duffel bag. After that he swore to himself to never put Yen into a bag and let this bag be taken out of his sight again.

**Livingston:**

He didn't like the feeling that Yen could talk about him or any of the others without him even realizing. Lifingston couldn't quite shake the feeling that this effect was intended.

**Basher:**

He somehow could relate quite well to Yen. He liked to think of Yen and himself as the only ones that talked another language than the other members of the team.

* * *

Review??????????????????????


End file.
